mass_effect_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Scully
Dossier History Markus Aurelio Scully, or simply Markus A. Scully, was born in the small town of Maldon located 145 kilometers outside of the city of Melbourne. His childhood saw him introverted due to his love for fictional books and other forms of media. Markus was a resolved child, and never found a large amount of friends during his primary school years. People wondered about him occasionally and he made friends through others curiosity about him. This lead to him being taught how precious a friendship could be, which is why he had some trouble acclimating to being calm when his friends are hurt, especially when they were hurt by someone else. To pay for the university fees, he decided to join the Alliance which also taught him vital skills in his little Medical hobby. The first year was tough, he often have some trouble with the combat training, but he overcame the difficulty to become a decent enough combat soldier. His superiors noted how well versed he was in physical hand to hand combat as well as Close Quarters situations. After twelve months of training, Markus was sent to a colony on Mars to work with medical tent ‘Aldrich’, a tent known for having high intensity situations where patients come in either drugged out of their mind, shot up or simply mutilated by some angry bastards with a thirst for blood. ‘Aldrich’ lacked the required personnel to operate efficiently, and they were getting desperate for both new medics and infantrymen to help out with the shelters tough conditions. An incident left Markus with a grievous wound. A patient had come in one day, high as a kite and having a large puncture wound to the abdomen. In his drugged state, believing Markus to be an adversary, the patient managed to snatch a M23 Katana from a guard in his operating theatre. Markus, known for trying to be peaceable in situations, attempted to calm his patient down. The patient was erratic in his behaviour having done a large number of mind altering narcotics that day. Under a hallucinated state, he continued to see Markus as someone who was out to hurt him, and despite his efforts to pacify the patient, Markus ended up having his left arm severely injured due to the force of the Katana’s shot tearing through his arm, severing nerves, tendons and severely damaging the bones. Markus, despite having an injury of this severity, immediately went into a fighting state, using a bedpan to subdue and subsequently beat the man into unconsciousness. The patient was confirmed dead moments before he was prepped for surgery. Official stories say that the patient simply was subdued by security.This was the first known account of Markus displaying his resilient nature to protect everyone around him. The incident left Markus somewhat shook, but he didn’t have the time to lament what he did, as he immediately passed out from severe blood loss. People would always question how the hell a man in his state was able to lift and utilize a bedpan while bleeding out heavily. To compensate for the issue of his arm, he was told to sign up for a Prosthetic replacement. Though the procedure was complicated and he may not be able to fully integrate with the prosthetic, he was more than willing to sign up for this. The moment he got it, the decision was that he was to leave it uncovered. It confused people why he would want to keep his arm uncovered as he has never gone on record to explain the reasoning behind it. Time passes by and his service comes to a close by 2180. He returns to university to finally complete his medical degree, which took an additional 2 years as his current study time was on hold to complete his military tours of the Alliance colonies. During his university time, a woman had came into his life and he immediately became smitten. By 2181, Markus got married to the woman after he and her hit it off during their days in the university. Without realising what he had signed up for, he unknowingly found himself in an emotionally abusive relationship with a woman who would often flirt and sometimes fornicate with other men. After the divorce was finalized and having beat his his ex wife’s new boytoy. To try and avoid going to a court, he negotiated with the man he assaulted to settle these things out of court He broke into Merc work for about a year in order to pay off the damages the law issued him with.for the purposes he needed. This time was the most combat he had seen, helping colonies clear out vermin and other undesirable elements that would make any logical person afraid. After the debt was paid, he managed to find himself working in a medical centre on the Citadel as one of their resident surgeons. By the time the war had come and gone, Markus went into seclusion in Australia, away from civilization to recuperate from a traumatic event. While visiting his extended family in the outback town of Lancefield, Markus came upon the house of his aunt and uncle having been destroyed by an explosive of some form. He saw his cousin, who he considered to be a brother get killed in front of him horrifically by a group of Husks. Having seen this, he ran as fast as he could from Husks, having only carried with him a M25 Hornet he had taken from a deceased Cerberus agent near his home while scavenging. He managed to fend off the husks, albeit not without some wear and tear in the process.He knew that Lancefield was compromised. He found that Geelong was the perfect place to hold out until his inevitable end.In his time of seclusion, being in a town like Geelong, he simply to hopefully avenge his cousins brutal death or join his family. But for now, he has no reason to fight, merely to see the future survive on. The email came through on a day after he had to scavenge for food, in the ruptured towns of Geelong. The email speaks of ‘not going home’ and this rings true to Markus’ purpose of ensuring the futures survival (or eventual death), though he cannot find himself in combat anytime soon. The memories of the loss of his cousin leave him with a nervous reaction when attempting to enter active combat situations at this time. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Player Character